Allein zu Zweit
by Elbenstein
Summary: Was wäre wenn, ... Traum und Wirklichkeit verschmelzen würden! Harry könnte in Versuchung kommen sich diese Frage zu stellen. Slash Harry/Draco


_Genre_ Slash/Romanze

_Pairing:_ Harry/Draco

_Inhalt_ Traum und Wirklichkeit liegen nah beisammen …

_Warnung_ Slash/OOC

_Disclaimer:_ Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren gehören JKR.

Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld!

_Das ist meine erste Fanfiction im Bereich „Harry Potter". Bisher habe ich nur Geschichten im Bereich „Forgotten Realms" oder „Drachenlanze" veröffentlicht. Vor kurzem habe ich endlich mit dem siebten Buch über Harry Potter angefangen zu lesen und dabei kam mir die Idee zu dieser Kurzgeschichte._

_Falls sich der Inhalt mit einer der vielen vergangenen Fanfictions decken sollte (was ich nicht hoffe), dann schreibt mir eine Mail. Jetzt wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

** ALLEIN ZU ZWEIT **

_geschrieben von Elbenstein_

Die Sonne stand im Zenit. Harry lief einen schmalen Gang entlang und sein Blick schweifte zu den Maueröffnungen zu seiner Linken. Seine Schritte hallten dabei laut auf dem uralten Steinboden. Er genoss dabei die einfallend hellen Sonnenstrahlen, die ihn nicht nur von außen, sondern vielmehr von innen wärmten. Erst gestern waren er, Ron und Ginny von ihren Weihnachtsferien im Fuchsbau nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt und schon begann von neuem der tägliche Schulstress. Doch was ihn heute ein wenig aufmunterte war der Gedanke an den Abend. Harry würde wieder Professor Dumbledore treffen und gemeinsam würden sie zum wiederholten Male in alte Erinnerungen des Denkariums Abtauchen. In die Tiefen von teilweise beängstigten und ebenso interessanten Begebenheiten aus der Vergangenheit von Tom Riddle, damit Harry - als Auserwählter - ein besseres Verständnis für Lord Voldemort entwickelte.

Diese Zeit wollte Harry auch nutzen, um dem Schulleiter von dem belauschten Gespräch zwischen Snape und Malfoy zu unterrichten und hoffentlich neue Informationen zu erhalten. Denn bisher schenkte ihm niemand so recht die notwendige Aufmerksam, was ihn ein wenig enttäuschte. Harry erinnerte sich dabei noch gut an diesen Abend vor fast zwei Wochen zurück, als er bei Professor Slughorn eingeladen war. Dort tauchte ganz überraschend Draco Malfoy auf, was Harry stutzig gemacht hatte, denn der Slytherinschüler hatte keine Einladung zu dieser Party besessen. Als schließlich Snape Draco mitgenommen und am Ende unter vier Augen mit ihm sprach, war es Harry gewesen, der ihnen heimlich unter seinem Tarnumhang gefolgt und das rätselhafte Gespräch belauscht hatte.

Was er dort gehört hatte, erzählte er zuerst Ron, anschließend Mr Weasley und selbst Remus Lupin. Auch Hermine erfuhr von seinen Neuigkeiten beim heutigen Frühstück und doch sagten alle immer nur das eine.

„Verflucht noch mal, wieso will mir niemand glauben?", schimpfte Harry laut mit sich selbst und stampfte sogar zornig auf den Boden auf. Dann blieb er stehen und schaute aus einer der Maueröffnungen hinaus ins Freie. Von hier aus sah er den See wie einen glatten Spiegel daliegen und seine weiße Oberfläche glänzte im Sonnenlicht wie strahlende Diamanten. Ganz in der Nähe huschte ein Fuchs über die tiefe Schneedecke, höchstwahrscheinlich auf der Jagd nach Beute.

„Na, willst du runterspringen und sehen, wie es sich anfühlt tief gesunken zu sein?", erklang einer schroffe Stimme, in der ein näselnder Unterton mitschwang.

Rasch wandte Harry sich von der schöne Winterlandschaft ab und blickte in die grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy.

Draco hatte ihm zu allem Überfluss noch gefehlt und um nicht unnötig von ihm provoziert zu werden, setzte er einen Fuß nach vorne und wollte augenblicklich weiter gehen. Doch eine starke Hand hielt ihn grob am Umhang fest.

„Lass mich los", forderte Harry sein Gegenüber mit festem Blick auf und versuchte die Hand fort zu schlagen.

Stattdessen wurde der Griff stärker und überrascht klammerten sich die bleichen Finger umso tiefer in den Stoff.

„Was soll das, Malfoy?", fragte Harry nun wütend und wiederholte seinen Befreiungsversuch gleich noch einmal.

Doch der Slytherin antwortete ihm nicht und starrte währenddessen mit seinen gräulich schimmernden Augen in die funkelnd grünen Augen des Gryffindorschülers.

Innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden, die den beiden jungen Männern wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, erklang plötzlich ein lauter Knall und daraufhin spross zwischen ihnen, mitten aus dem Steinboden eine bizarre Blume hervor.

„Eine Blume?", flüsterten sie konsterniert und schüttelten den Kopf.

Die Pflanze schlängelte sich gleichzeitig empor und wandte ihre violette Blüte mit gelben Sprenkeln der Sonne zu, während Harry und Draco weiterhin verblüfft das merkwürdige Schauspiel beobachteten.

„Lass mich endlich los", forderte Harry mit barschem Tonfall, schlug Dracos Hand grob zur Seite und trat sofort einen Schritt zurück, während seine Augen auf dem seltsamen Gewächs ruhten. Sein Herz schlug vor Überraschung und Interesse schneller.

Draco funkelte auf der anderen Seite zuerst sein Gegenüber skeptisch an und schließlich fixierte er nicht weniger wissbegierig die Pflanze. Kurz darauf legte sich seine Stirn in Falten und mit ärgerlicher Stimme sagte er: „Deine verrückten Spielchen kannst du dir ruhig sparen, Potter."

„Das mache ich gar …", setzte Harry schon zu einer Erwiderung an, brach abrupt ab und schluckte die nächsten Worte vorerst herunter. Er wollte Draco eigentlich wegen diesem Blödsinn anfahren, doch seine letzte Aussage bedeutete, Malfoy war dafür nicht verantwortlich. Er selbst wusste genau, er hatte nichts getan und doch sah er deutlich die eigenartige Blume im Sonnenlicht aufblühen. Daher lautete die eigentliche Frage eher, wer war der Übeltäter und wieso hatte derjenige so etwas herbeigezaubert?

„Was machst du überhaupt hier oben?", fragte Harry schließlich ärgerlich und zupfte sich seinen Umhang wieder gerade.

„Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, aber ich tue es nicht", entgegnete Draco Malfoy kalt und beobachtete nebenher die Blume, die inzwischen ein wenig, vom Stiel bis zur Blüte leicht zitterte, als würde sie frieren.

Irritiert folgte Harry den grauen Augen des Slytherinschülers und konnte sich keinen Reim auf all das machen.

Draco zog im selben Augenblick seinen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche seines Umhangs und richtete die Spitze direkt auf eines der vier violetten Blütenblätter. Er räusperte sich und sprach lautlos die auslösenden Worte, um die Pflanze in Rauch und Asche aufgehen zu lassen.

Es geschah nichts.

Harrys Interesse wuchs nach dieser Aktion und nun griff auch er nach seinem Zauberstab. Mit der Spitze zielte er ebenfalls auf eines der Blütenblätter und murmelte leise einen Zauber. Aber anstatt die Pflanze sich in Nichts auflöste, zitterte sie umso stärker und versprühte einen angenehmen Duft, begleitet von einer leisen Melodie.

Draco Malfoy zuckte zusammen und zeigte damit Harry, dass er vermutlich ebenfalls diesen Geruch und wahrscheinlich auch die anschwellende Tonfolge wahrnahm. Dennoch schwieg er und starrte zum ersten Mal interessiert drein.

Dieses Verhalten nahm wiederum der Gryffindorschüler zum Anlass, nochmals seinen Zauberstab durch die Luft zu schwingen und er wiederholte seinen Magierspruch.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck raschelte die Blüte und der grüne Stil begann zu beben. Plötzlich, ohne Vorwarnung, blies die Blume ohne Zutun der beiden jungen Männer ein weißes Pulver in die Luft, welches sich wie ein Sprühnebel über die Hogwartsschüler und die nähere Umgebung legte. Dabei roch die Atemluft mit einem Mal völlig anders und ein fremdartiger Duft von Lilien mischte sich mit dem Aroma von Vanille.

„Was … was ist das?", fragte Draco leise, während seine Augen über die Pflanze bis zu Harry wanderten, als hätte dieser eine Antwort parat.

Harry las Dracos Verwirrung deutlich in seinem Gesicht ab und auf Grund des ungewöhnlichen Tonfalls hätte er am liebsten gelächelt. Doch bevor er darüber genauer nachdenken konnte, loderte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm auf. Es entsprang aus seinem Herzen, breitete sich rasend schnell aus und innerhalb weniger Schläge pulsierte diese Empfindung durch seine Adern. Das unbeschreibliche Gefühl kroch über seine Haut und ließ sie heftig kribbeln. Als wäre dies nicht schon genug, blickte er ohne es zu wollen in Dracos graue Augen und erkannte, wie dieser in seine grünen Augen starrte.

Harry öffnete den Mund und wollte etwas sagen, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Stattdessen übermannte ihn ein weiteres Gefühl, dass ihm sehr vertraut vorkam. Es war eine ungestillte Begierde nach etwas oder jemanden, der ihn berührte, der ihn in den Arm nahm und der ihn ...

Wie konnte er nur so etwas denken? Vor ihm stand Draco Malfoy! Sein verfeindeter Mitschüler, ein mutmaßlicher Todesser und er war ein Mann! Aber noch während er diesen Gedanken formte, schwoll sein innerer Wunsch nach Nähe an. Er fixierte das bleiche Gesicht seines Gegenübers und daraufhin geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und hüllte Draco und sich in eine unsichtbare Hülle ein. Mit dem nächsten Wink wurde es angenehm warm unter der heraufbeschworenen Sphäre und die Sonne schien hindurch. Draußen herrschte immer noch Winter. Dann achtete keiner der beiden jungen Männer mehr auf die Blume oder ihre Umgebung und sie machten unabhängig voneinander einen Schritt aufeinander zu. Sie atmeten intensiver den aromatischen Pflanzenduft ein und schauten sich immer wieder in die inzwischen glänzenden Augen. Selbst bei Draco spiegelte sich plötzlich eine unersättliche Leidenschaft wider, die Harry innerlich seufzen ließ.

Er wollte die glatte Haut berühren, er wollte die roten Lippen spüren und seine Hände durch das blonde Haar streichen lassen.

Harry atmete unerwartet schwer ein und sein Herz klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Dann konnte er nicht anders und machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Draco zu. Der stand still auf der Stelle, lächelte und schaute ihm mit einem erwartungsvollen Blick in die grünen Augen. Harry hob daraufhin seine Hand und streichelte mit dem Zeigefinger über Dracos weiche Wange. Schließlich berührte sein Finger die weichen Wimpern und am Ende strich er zärtlich über die leicht geöffneten Lippen, und ein leises Stöhnen entwich dem Slytherinschüler.

Harrys Herz machte einen freudigen Hüpfer und obwohl er sich der Tatsache deutlich bewusst war, wer hier und jetzt vor ihm stand und was beide in Wahrheit miteinander verband, so schob er alle logischen Gedanken beiseite. Seine Gefühle übernahmen jetzt die Führung und er vergaß alles um sich herum. Nun zählte nur noch Draco, der ihm in jenem Moment leise zuflüsterte: „Küss mich!"

Dieser Aufforderung konnte Harry nicht widerstehen und bedächtig beugte er seinen Kopf nach vorne. Sein Mund traf eilig die warmen Lippen seines Gegenübers und schon schwelgte Harry in absolutem Freudentaumel. Wie auf magische Weise fühlte er sich zu Draco hingezogen, dem es in jenem Augenblick nicht anders erging. Er schlang schließlich seine Arme um ihn, der nur zu gerne die leidenschaftliche Umarmung erwiderte. Harrys Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken und rasch spürte er ein leichtes Zittern von Dracos muskulösem Körper, das auch von ihm allmählich Besitz ergriff. Schließlich schlugen ihre Herzen stürmisch im Einklang und ein magisches Kribbeln prickelte über ihre Haut, bis diese Empfindung beide begierig nach mehr machte.

Harry schob langsam seine Zunge in Dracos Mund und dieser stöhnte verlangend auf. Sie küssten sich innig und keiner der beiden wollte jemals wieder den Mund des anderen freigeben. Dabei wanderten nun Harrys Hände über Dracos Oberkörper, aber er wollte ihn fühlen, jeden Zentimeter Haut mit seinem Mund und den Fingern ertasten. Daher löste er Dracos Umhang, der mit einem leisen Rascheln zu Boden fiel. Gleichzeitig wurde auch sein Umhang geöffnet und landete ebenfalls auf dem steinigen Fußboden.

Während beide die Zunge des anderen gegenseitig liebkosten, umklammerten sie sich und glitten langsam auf die Knie. Harry zupfte zuerst zaghaft, dann mit einem unbändigen Ruck am Stoff von Dracos weißem Hemd und schon flog es davon. Dasselbe tat auch Draco mit seinem und innerhalb weniger Sekunden lagen beide jungen Männer auf ihren inzwischen ausgebreiteten Umhängen am Steinboden, eng umschlungen und wollten niemals wieder die Lippen des anderen missen wollen.

Doch schließlich nahm Harrys Begehren zu. Er löste seinen Mund mit einem lustvollen Stöhnen und hörte deutlich den schnelleren Atem seines Mitschülers. Er drehte Draco auf den Rücken und beugte sich schließlich über ihn. Sodann überschüttete Harry Dracos attraktives Gesicht mit Küssen auf Wangen und Stirn und dann wanderte er weiter nach unten. Seine Lippen berührten spielerisch Dracos Hals und die Brust. Er rutschte weiter hinunter und genoss die aufwallende Leidenschaft in vollen Zügen.

Während Harrys verlangender Mund wieder den Hals liebkoste, streichelten seine Hände über jeden Zentimeter der glatten weichen Haut. Er spürte darunter deutlich das Muskelspiel des anderen, was seine Erregung nach mehr verstärkte.

Draco blieb hierbei keineswegs untätig. Seine Finger strichen mal sanft, mal heftig über Harrys muskulöse Brust, über seine starken Arme und den Rücken hinauf und hinunter. Dabei stöhnte er immer wieder vor Lust und Begehr auf und spürte augenblicklich, dass er weitaus mehr wollte. Hier und Jetzt und niemand anderer sollte ihn jemals wieder berühren.

Plötzlich brachen Harrys Küsse und Liebkosungen ab und er schaute in Dracos graue Augen, die durch die Leidenschaft glitzerten wie helle Sterne. Sein Mitschüler erwiderte den Blick, sah die grünen Augen wie Smaragde aufleuchten und dann nickten sich beide wollend zu.

Ohne weitere Worte tasteten Harrys feinfühlige Hände über den nackten Oberkörper des Mannes, der immer wieder aufs Neue – jede Sekunde in der sie zusammen auf dem Boden lagen – seine ungezügelte Lust entflammte. Sie brodelte in ihm, ließ ihn nicht mehr los und durch den Schleier des Begehrens öffnete Harry wie in Trance Dracos Hose. Erst langsam, doch dann schnell hatte er sie nach unten gezogen. In der gleichen fließenden Bewegung öffnete er auch seine eigene Hose und wirbelte sie Momente später davon. Schließlich folgten nach lustvollen Seufzern ihre Boxershorts. Nackt und eng umschlungen lagen sie da und streichelten zärtlich die erregte Haut des anderen. Wieder küssten sie sich begierig und dann wagte Harry den nächsten Schritt.

Er beugte sich abermals über Draco und bedeckte den inzwischen heißen Körper mit seinen lüsternen Lippen. Die Finger wanderten auf und ab und er spürte deutlich die Erregung, was Draco in jenem Moment mit leisem Stöhnen unterstrich. Keine Minute später liebkoste Harry Dracos erregte Männlichkeit mit verlangenden Küssen und er fuhr spielerisch daran auf und ab. Wiederholt stöhnte sein Mitschüler auf und hauchte mit zärtlicher Stimme: „Nimm mich!"

Das musste ihm niemand ein zweites Mal sagen und er kam der Aufforderung mit einem leidenschaftlichen Lächeln nach. Er löste seinen Mund, wanderte mit der Zunge wieder nach oben und leckte über Dracos nackte Brust. Seine Hände glitten nebenbei zu dem nackten Hintern und streichelten ihn zärtlich. Abermals unterstrich ein Seufzen Dracos Verlagen und dies wiederum ließ seine eigene Lust umso stärker aufwallen.

Harry hob Dracos Hüfte leicht an, legte die Beine auf seine Schulter und nahm einen Finger; mit diesem massierte er das Innere seines Liebesgespielen. Ein lauter Schrei erklang, doch die weichen Hände des Slytherinschülers gruben sich in seinen Oberkörper und sofort wussten beide, keiner wollte aufhören. So nahm Harry einen zweiten Finger und drang damit in Draco ein. Doch das plötzlich unbekannte Gefühl überwältigte kurzzeitig den blonden jungen Mann und er bäumte sich auf. Auf der anderen Seite steigerte dieses Aufbegehren Harrys eigene Leidenschaft und er zog die Finger zurück. Anschließend presste er sich an Dracos Po und mit einer Welle der ungezügelten Lust drang er mit seiner erregten Männlichkeit in die noch unschuldige Enge von Draco ein. Dabei erbebten beide unter der Berührung des anderen und wurden von dem aufwallenden Gefühl der Zweisamkeit schon fast überwältigt. Doch rasch gewöhnten sie sich daran, konnten ihre schlagenden Herzen im Einklang beinahe hören und sie begannen ihr Liebesspiel zu genießen.

Immer wieder von weiteren Wellen der Lust überwältigt, bewegten sie sich im gleich bleibenden Rhythmus auf und ab und überschütteten sich gegenseitig mit Küssen, mit sanftem Streicheln und glänzenden Blicken. Sie gaben sich ihrer Begierde hin und keiner wollte den anderen wieder loslassen.

Harry riss mit schweißnasser Stirn seine Augen auf. Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er benötigte mehrere Sekunden um sich an das dämmrige Licht des Schlafsaals zu gewöhnen, bis er schließlich merkte, er lag in seinem Bett. Neben ihm schnarchte Ron und unweit von ihm murmelte Neville etwas im Schlaf vor sich hin.

Er hatte das alles nur geträumt?

Es war aber so real, so greifbar nah gewesen! Wie konnte er überhaupt so etwas träumen?

So viele Fragen wirbelten plötzlich durch Harrys Kopf, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr wusste, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Er hatte von Draco geträumt und dazu in solch einer Innigkeit, dass er mehrmals erschrocken aufkeuchte. Aber es lag nicht einmal an der Tatsache, dass sein Liebespartner Draco gewesen war, sondern dass er mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte. Etwas ging in ihm vor und während er sich die leidenschaftlichen Bilder zurück ins Gedächtnis rief, spürte er eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Anziehung von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Gestern hatte er noch von Ginny geschwärmt und heute von Draco. All das konnte einfach nicht sein und während er wach auf dem Rücken liegend nachgrübelte, weckte ihn eine Stunde später Rons schläfrige Stimme: „Guten Morgen, Harry!"

_Gefällt euch diese Kurzgeschichte?_

_Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung in einem Review mitteilt. Danke._

_Falls euch diese Geschichte gefallen hat, wäre ich auch gerne bereit ein weiteres Kapitel anzuhängen. Wenn ja, dann teilt mir das bitte in eurem Review mit._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Elbenstein_


End file.
